Laser or plasma cutting machines are used to cut workpieces such as metal sheets and parts. The workpieces are cut on a workbed. Current workbeds include a plurality of support members. These support members come in a number of shapes including a sawtooth shape.
A problem with support occurs in that the support members' contact or top surfaces wear over time. They also suffer degradation from the cutting process itself, and can accumulate dross or slag material as a result of the cutting process. Thus, the support members must be replaced frequently. When the support members' contact surfaces take the form of a sawtooth, this degradation can affect their ability to support the material being cut by the lasers.
There is a need for a support member that can be used more than once to reduce the cost and materials for such member. The present invention provides reversible workbed support members that reduce the need for replacement, thus saving materials and cost.